a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to alternative energy sources. More specifically, the invention relates to recharging rechargeable electronic devices such as mobile telephones using solar energy.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,696 B2 to Shaff describes a mobile telephone apparatus in which a solar power source is used to supplement battery power. A solar cell array is positioned on the surface of the telephone and supplies electric current to that telephone. A preferred embodiment of the present invention is equipped with speech recognition software that allows the user to issue commands (such as dialing the telephone) verbally to the telephone. In addition, this speech recognition may be used to operate an integrated AM/FM broadcast radio to allow the telephone to double as a radio. In an alternative embodiment, the solar mobile telephone is integrated into a headset to allow for convenient hands-free operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,932 to Zurlo et al. describes a new and improved portable cellular phone with integral solar panel including a portable cellular telephone with a rectangular configuration having a front face, a rear face, and a periphery formed therebetween defining an interior space. The front face has a plurality of operating components including a display, a plurality of keys, a microphone, and a speaker situated thereon for allowing conventional usage of the telephone. A planar rectangular solar panel is coupled to the rear face of the telephone. The solar panel is adapted to convert ambient light into electric power. At least one rechargeable battery is situated within the interior space of the telephone and electrically connected to the operating components of the phone for supplying power thereto. Finally, power connection circuitry is electrically connected between the solar panel and the batteries. The power connection circuitry is adapted to permit the flow of power from the solar panel to the at least one battery and further preclude the flow of power from the at least one battery to the solar panel.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.